


A Celebration

by innocent_mxnds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_mxnds/pseuds/innocent_mxnds
Summary: This story was actually just a random idea I thought of last week. It's not really that great because my schedule was very hectic and eventually I got tired of planning the whole thing so it's pretty short. I actually wanted to add more but I was like, "You know what? Screw this. I'm going to post this regardless of what people think about it."So here you go.





	A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetteIsAPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/gifts).

> This story was actually just a random idea I thought of last week. It's not really that great because my schedule was very hectic and eventually I got tired of planning the whole thing so it's pretty short. I actually wanted to add more but I was like, "You know what? Screw this. I'm going to post this regardless of what people think about it."  
So here you go.

Tomorrow will be the start of UN day and everybody's putting up the decorations around the school. Country flags were hung in the hallways.

You were walking around the quad when you noticed a flag on the second floor of a building. It was the flag of Netherlands. You did not know if you were hallucinating or not but you saw a blonde guy looking at you from the same floor. You looked away and took another glance at the building. The guy was gone.

You shrugged it off and went back to your classroom. Your class was representing Canada. The first thing you noticed once you entered was the guy in the corner. You haven't seen him before but you decided to approach him. You accidentally bumped into one of you classmate. You quickly apologized and proceeded to walk to the corner but the guy wasn't there anymore.

You were thinking that maybe you were just hungry so you decided to go the cafeteria. Some flags were hanging from the high ceiling. Some were the flags of: Spain, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan.

Thankfully, there was no queue as people were busy preparing for UN day. You noticed a particular bunch that was really noisy. They were seated at the very center of the cafeteria. When you passed by their table, you saw three guys that were messing with three other guys. But they don't seem to be arguing, though the macho blonde guy looked pissed at this albino guy.

"Come on, West. I was only joking." The albino guy said.

"Why can't you be like cutie Veneciano." Said another guy who looked gay.

"Ve~ Kiku is way cuter than me." Said this other guy seated between an asian and the macho blonde guy.

"By the way, where is Lovi, Feli?" The Spanish-looking guy said.

"I don't know, Toni."

I walked out the cafeteria with my food. I finished eating my food as I was going to the library. As I was opening the door, I bumped into this man which made his books fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said while helping him to pick up his stuff.

"Just be careful next time, love." He left and I didn't even get the chance to see his face. I stared at his blonde locks and small frame before I decided to walk in the library. On the library door was the british flag.

You wondered about all the peculiar characters you've come across today. Then you realized that all those people were familiar to you. Then you remember a show you once watched as a kid.

You remember everything now and you run back to the places you've seen these people. You went back outside the library, in the cafeteria, and at the quad where lots of flags were raised on poles.

You knew all the flags and their human personification. It was only a shame that you didn't get to see them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Prussia isn't a country anymore and also not part of the countries in the UN but you don't have to rub it in the comments (especially about Prussia not being a country anymore).


End file.
